


Get out of my head!

by Eternal_writes



Series: Jaylos One-Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BASED OFF OF A TUMBLR PLOT, IT'S PRETTY RANDOM TBH, M/M, SASSY!CARLOS, enjoy this piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: In Auradon, anyone with powers can attend Auradon Prep. Carlos and Mal have powers. Luckily the Isle is part of Auradon country, so they attend. A sassy wicked boy meets Jay, the adopted son of Jasmine and Aladdin.Carlos is telepathic. Jay has dirty thoughts.





	Get out of my head!

**Author's Note:**

> So like, the Isle isn't an island in this one-shot. More like a ghetto and not that big, just the dirty side of town. People are still mischievous and evil there though. Jay likes to hang there even though he's not a villain kid.

Auradon was for people with superpowers, and even people from the Isle were allowed to attend. So, Carlos de Vil started attending today, accompanied by Mal, his most trusted friend. She walked with her phone in her hand. “Did you hear we’re the only one’s from the Isle going this year?” She asked him.

“We are?”

“Lucky us to be stuck with prissy princesses am I right?” Mal said, a look of disgust coming over her face.

“Really Mal? Prissy princesses? If I recall correctly, you’re into that,” Carlos replied, “The princes are the prissy ones,”

 _'Says the guy who was drooling over Aziz the other day.'_ Carlos rolled his eyes. “I should really stop reading you mind,”

_'Hey Carlos, I saw this really cute princess walking through the market the other day. Oh i’d love to-'_

“Mal!” Carlos screeched, covering his ears. “Stop thinking, right now!”

 _'Block me out idiot.'_ Carlos sighed and closed off his mind. All was quiet, for now. They walked together, wearing the signature leather of the Isle, mostly referred to as the Isle of the fucking poor. He lived with Mal, but his mother was Cruella. He began living with Mal after someone told social services about Cruella’s cruelty.

Pun intended.

Carlos knew it was Mal who told the Queen and King themselves. She’d told him, in fact, after he moved in with her. “I told them about her C,” she whispered that night, “She was killing you, you were so jumpy and scared all the time. I was scared for you,”

“Thanks,” he’d whispered back, trying to avoid crying. Over the years, Carlos has gained confidence from Mal, he was sassy, and rude. They fit each other perfectly. As siblings. Carlos was confident, but crowds always got to him and dogs, as heights got to Mal. They helped each other through their fears though, Mal encouraged Carlos to stir up mischief which comforted him. Carlos told Mal to imagine flying when faced with heights.. Carlos grabbed Mal’s hand as they finally saw the school, just outside the Isle, far away enough that it looked pretty clean and safe.

Carlos instinctively closed off his mind as they neared the school. Mal sneezed suddenly and fire blew out of her nose. Carlos barked out a laugh as the crowd waiting at the doors screamed. “Shut _up_ Carlos!”

“But - hah - you sneezed fire! Again!” He managed to say through his giggles. He wiped an imaginary tear off his cheek, and Mal whacked him. Gently.

“Why you little-!” Mal screeched as Carlos danced away. He slipped through the crowd, successfully causing mischief. The kids from the Isle were always causing trouble, and spreading evil.

“Come get me Mallory!”Carlos shouted at her, Mal grumbled and followed him. Two kids from Auradon, the clean part of the country, were watching them curiously. The rest of the crowd looked a little scared. Mal finally reached Carlos and yanked him off his feet.

“You rude little runt!” Mal growled. Carlos gave her his evilest grin.

“Wingless dragon,” Carlos snapped back. Mal gasped loudly and dramatically.

“You wound me, de Vil!” She replied, and Carlos doubled over in laughter. Jay, a boy much taller than both of them laughed. Carlos turned around to face Jay and raised an interested eyebrow. Evie pursed her lips together as well. “Did you say de Vil?” a tall girl asked, “As in Cruella de Vil?”

“The evilest there is,” Mal responded, pointing at Carlos. The said boy turned and paled at the sight of the teen.

“Oh my god it’s my favorite Auradonian, Mal,” He said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Anita and Roger’s kid, Dotty!” He smiled at Mal and Dotty.

 _'His favorite? Why? I thought he’d hate me…'_   “Aw she thinks I’d hate her Mallory!” Dotty flushed.

“Y-you read my mind!”

“What, you thought I was here because I had a choice? I'm here because I have powers.” Carlos said, “I’m telepathic, and Mal is an elemental. Sneezes fire if-,”

_'Confident. I’d want in his pants.'_

Carlos blushed, and nearly tripped. “What?” Mal asked, giggling. “Did you read some perv’s mind or something?”  
“Nah, I just remembered what I did a week ago at Dragon Hall, how embarrassing!” Mal raised an eyebrow. “No you fire-breather! Of course I read a perv’s mind!” Mal grinned evilly, but before she could share he evil plan, the doors to the school swung open.

Carlos quickly sent a message to Dotty’s mind as the crowd pushed him through the door. (Yes he can do that). _'I admire your parents. They stood up to mother in a way I never could.'_

He hastily looked around for Mal, but couldn’t find her. “Carlos!?” Mal called, looking around for her smaller sibling. He raised his hand. “I’m over here Mal,” His eyes held worry, but on the outside he looked completely relaxed. Mal grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the crowd. “You’re safe,” she whispered to him as they waiting for the tsunami of students to slow down a bit.

Carlos smiled at her gratefully, and they were found by the headmistress, Fairy Godmother. “Hello, hello!” she said to them cheerfully, “Welcome to Auradon Prep!” Carlos was bored. He looked into her mind.

 _'So skinny, and dirty. Poor kids, maybe we should clean up the Isle a bit.'_ Carlos grinned. “You should, it’s a fucking mess,” Mal raised an eyebrow.

Fairy Godmother let out a huff, “No cussing here mister,”  
“Fine, fine,”

“Let me take you to your first hour,” Fairy Godmother said, and then they were off. Once they walked in class, Fairy Godmother left them. The teacher cleared her throat.

“Please introduce yourselves,”

“This is Mal, Daughter of the Dark Fairy Maleficent,” Carlos said dramatically, “Evilest in all of the Isle,”

“This is Carlos de Vil, son of the dog skinner Cruella de Vil,” Mal said, her eyes flashing green with anger. “He’s afraid of dogs, so don’t go thinking he’s about to skin any of them alive.”

“Mallory shut _up_!”

She snorted, “One time he climbed up a tree because he was so scared,”

“One time Mal climbed up the Hell Hall, my mom’s house. The tallest house in the Isle, but couldn’t climb down, so she finally jumped down after she saw me and landed on my back. Rude,” Carlos gave Mal an evil smile.

 _'Wow, even his smiles are wicked.'_ Carlos ignored the comment. “Alright you two, take your seats,”

They did. _'God Carlos is hot.'_ Someone thought. Carlos blushed, getting flustered. _'I just want to kiss him. Maybe put my hand down his pants-'_

Carlos blushed and glared at the wall and began to sing very loudly in his mind, to block the guy out. He made sure he was projecting it to the mystery boy’s mind. _“We got all the ways to be W-i-c-k-e-d. We got all the ways to be w-i-c-k-e-d. C'mon hey hey hey hey hey!”_

 _“Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention_  
_Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion_  
_Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior”_

 _“Happily ever after with a little flavor_  
_Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions_  
_We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless_  
_A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_  
_So raise your voices and let's get it activated”_

 _“Long live havin' some fun_  
_We take what we want_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_  
_With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked-”_

“I can’t hear myself think! Would you stop singing in my _head_?!” Jay shouted finally, making the teacher jump. Carlos grinned. Found the perv.

“I’d love to, but then i’d have to listen to you talk about how you want to-” Jay slapped a hand on Carlos’s mouth. Mal was outright crying she was laughing so hard. Carlos stuck his tongue out through Jay’s fingers.

“Ew!” Jay screeched, pulling his hand away with lightning speed.

“Don’t put your hand on his mouth then, princeling!” Mal wheezed out between bout of laughter. Evie was shaking her head at Jay with a humorous smirk.

**Later, back at the Isle.**

Carlos and Mal were walking home, “You were quite the character today pup,”

“Thanks!” Carlos replied, finally relaxing from a long day of mischief. Carlos scanned the streets cautiously, looking for any threats. Instead her locked eyes with Jay. “Mal. I’ve just locked eyes with Jay, you know, the adopted son of Jasmine and Aladdin,”

“Are you in love?” Mal asked, with a curious smile.

“That’s quite possible,” Carlos said. Mal grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the other boy.

“Cruel, and unusual! We’re taking control,” she sang as she shoved Carlos into Jay. The crowd around her stopped to belt out, “There's so many ways to be wicked! With us evil lives on, the right side of wrong! There's so many ways to be wicked!”

Carlos grinned, “Welcome to the Isle, little Auradonian, still want in my pants?”

Jay grinned, “Maybe, maybe not,”

Carlos grinned mischievously and kissed the other boy on the mouth. “Wicked,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Jay's thoughts could've been dirtier, but it makes me awkward. c:
> 
> I'm working on finishing Inside That Mansion. If you haven't read it, please do. If you already have reread it again and give me some inspiration! 
> 
> Read it here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622966/chapters/26134329


End file.
